The Raven's Owl
by candice20101999
Summary: when the teen titans are attacked and almost killed they are saved by a mysterious white shadow. Who is it and how does Raven seem to know this mysterious being?
1. Chapter 1

THE RAVIN'S PURE OWL

Chapter 1:

It was a normal day so far in jump city. It was a quiet Saturday morning and most were still in bed sleeping. Not the titans though, they were in the park fighting off Slade, but they were losing. Cyborg had too little battery to fight, Beast Boy was lying unconscious because of a tranquilizer, Starfire was tied to a tree, also unconscious, with rope that was specially made to keep her tied down. The only ones still standing was Robin and Raven, but robin was bleeding and barely holding his ground, which made Slade happy since he was winning.

"Just give up, Robin. You're not going to win this round," Slade said to a near unconscious Robin.

"I will never…. give up. No matter…h-how…we do it… we will win…. we've done it before… and we can...… do it… again. " Raven heard the titan leader say as he fell into a peaceful slumber. She herself was only bruised but she was worried about everyone else especially Beast Boy. If he didn't get an anti-serum and fast he will most likely die.

"Seems like you are the only one left standing, Raven too bad you are going to fall with you teammates and no one is here to save you," Slade said as he made his way over to raven, sword in hand ready to kill. He kicked his leg out at Raven tripping her and holding her down.

Just as all seemed lost, Raven heard the all too familiar sound of a bird screech similar to her own yet not exactly the same. She saw the white shadow of an owl. Slade looks up only to be wrapped in pure energy like raven's but white as snow. His scream was muffled as was being drawn into the container the giant owl had between its talons. Once Slade was in the container a lid was put on the mouth of it, squeezed tight. Out of the snow white owl stepped out a human figure. She was beautiful, wearing an all-white one peace suit and cape.

"Hello, sister," Raven said in her usual monotone voice while letting the figure help her up.

"Is that all you're going to say. Not an 'I'm so glad to see you'," In her own monotone voice.

"If it makes you happy, Owl, I am very happy to see you especially since you just saved me from certain death. I'm fine by the way. Also where did you take Slade?"

"Oh the creepy dude that just tried to murder my only sister? He's in this container. It keeps my villains captured until I can get them to prison. Anyway let's get friends tended to. I will teleport us back to where you live. Wait. Where exactly do you live?"


	2. Chapter 2

THE RAVIN'S PURE OWL

Chapter 2:

They had gotten to the tower and tended to everyone and where now sitting in the kitchen drinking tea with Kate or Owl telling of her journey to Jump City waiting for the rest to wake up.

" I came here to visit you actually, Raven, I've been missing you so much lately."

"nice to know. You came just in time too. I've been missing you so much lately too."

" I know it's off the subject but I think they're starting to waking up." Kate said.

"yes that's way off the subject, but yes, you are correct my baby sister." Raven said smirking, "let's go check up on them."

So they went to the medic bay to see Cyborg and Starfire up. Starfire was the first to speak, " Who is this at your side Friend Raven?"

"Yeh, Raven who is this, and why is she here?" Cyborg said.

"My name is katowl. As for why I am here, that will be answered when your friends wake," Kate said, Raven I am going to check on the others. Are you coming?"

"Yes." With that they both left the room leaving Cyborg and Starfire on their medical beds confused. They go to the next room to find Robin sitting up on the side of the bed already disconnecting himself from the heart monitor, his wounds fully healed thanks to Katowl's ( who is also goes by the name Kate or The White Owl) healing powers.

"Hey Raven, thanks for healing me. Who's this?"

"hey Robin good to see you up. This is Katowl. She is the one that healed you. Her powers are semi the same as mine, but they come from a different sorce."

"oh well thanks, Katowl. I'm Robin by the way."

"You're welcome. And just call me Owl." She said moving toward Beast Boy to check on him, "I think Beast Boy should be waking up soon." A few minutes after Owl said that Beastboy woke up, and raven went to get Cyborg and Starfire so they could explain.


End file.
